The present invention relates to the technology of supplying a cleaning liquid to a bottom surface of a substrate after applying a chemical liquid to a top surface of the substrate.
The liquid treatment processing that applies a chemical liquid such as a resist liquid or a precursor of an insulation film upon a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer (referred to hereinafter as “wafer”) is generally conducted by a spin-coating process in which the wafer is rotated at high speed such that the chemical liquid is extended over the wafer surface.
Patent Reference 1
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 8-264412, paragraph 0031 and FIG. 2
Patent Reference 2
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2003-45788, paragraph 0031 and FIG. 7